


The Uchiha Twins

by b92morgan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Gag, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasuke and Daisuke are twin brothers, Stalking, maybe Mpreg...still deciding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b92morgan/pseuds/b92morgan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Daisuke are very popular and beloved twins i their school, but they have a dark side, an obsession for their classmate Naruto that cannot be denied anymore.
Relationships: Uchiha Daisuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	The Uchiha Twins

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with my works, you should already know this is going to be dark, especially from the second chapter.
> 
> I am still trying to decide whether I want this to be Mpreg... we’ll see.
> 
> English is not my first language.

Sakura trees were finally blooming. Their sweet smell invaded the trouble mind of the blond boy making his way toward school.

Naruto Uzumaki was a 16 years old from Konoha. He was an orphan, both his parents dying in a car accident when he was 5. After many foster families, some good, some that were better forgotten, he moved recently into his own flat. He had had a pretty fucked up life, but now all he wanted to do was concentrating on his studies in order to build himself a bright future.

However this plan of his was endangered by the two boys standing in front of the school gate. The bane of his existence.

Sasuke and Daisuke Uchiha.

Identical twin brothers, and Naruto's classmates. It was impossible to distinguish the two of them; every single detail of their bodies was identical, from their blueish black hair, shaped funnily like a duck butt, to their onyx eyes and white skin. The only difference between the two was their personalities.

Daisuke was always smiling. He looked at you with gentle eyes, and was hyperactive. He was the Captain of the School football team. Everyone was attracted by his brightness, like light.

On the other hand, Sasuke was like the night. He was mostly expressionless, his rare smiles more like smirks than anything else. He had a dark aura around him. He was like the moon, emitting a mysterious but calm feeling. He was the captain of the Kendo team.

Both were gorgeous geniuses. The Uchiha Family was the most powerful of the country. The twins' parents died tragically in a suspicious plane crash a few years before, leaving the family wealth to their children: the eldest Itachi, Sasuke and Daisuke. Itachi was managing the family business at the moment and lived faraway. However, he was a devoted brother and loved his younger siblings dearly. He bought them a luxurious compound in the woods near the city. No one ever saw what laid behind the massive gates and high walls of the property. That was the reign of the twins.

Now, you may ask yourself what these two had to do with a no one like Naruto, and why he was unhappy with their presence is his life.

Well, the two brothers were in love with Naruto, and tried to seduce him everyday. Because of Naruto, Sasuke and Daisuke were rivals in love.

When they finally saw him getting close to the school gate, the twins smiled. Well, Daisuke smiled, while Sasuke just lifted a side of his mouth.

"Naru-chan" Daisuke approached him with enthusiasm, and hugged him tight when he was close enough. "I missed you!!" And kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto stiffed when Daisuke's arms wrapped around him and his nose obviously smelling his blond hair. Like usual too physical for his comfort. "Uhm..."

"Move, idiot. You are making him uncomfortable, and embarrassing him, like always." Sasuke stepped in and pushed his twin brother away from the blond.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled in thanks toward his saviour.

"Nonsense, bro. I am not making him uncomfortable. I only live to make Naru-chan feel good. Right, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed when two pairs of onyx eyes turned to him.

"Uhm..." Naruto chucked awkwardly, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Daisuke, you are always very nice and friendly with me, but maybe you could be less touchy. You should be like this only with the person you love. All your fans are gonna be sad if you focused only on me." He smiled and turned to Sasuke. "Thanks for your help, Sasuke. You are a friend."

The blond was too busy greeting other classmates passing through the gate to notice the gloomy faces his comment caused to the twins. They were not happy that their beloved saw them as friends at best. They could think at nothing but do the dirties of things to him all day, but obviously Naruto was not comfortable with their touch. Daisuke sighed deeply before making a fake smile that only his twin brother could see through.

"Say Naruto, are you free this afternoon? There's a new movie out that we could go and watch together..."

"Sorry, Daisuke. I'm meeting with someone this afternoon" He slightly smiled, blushing. He looked behind the twins and smiled openly, blinding the twins with the brightness and beauty of that smile. He lifted his arm and waved it enthusiastically. "Hey, Hinata! Good Morning!" He started to run toward the brunet girl who was about to enter the School building. He turned around one second to say goodbye. "See you around, guys" Then he was gone.

Sasuke and Daisuke stood still while watching the boy they desired more than anything else in the world being lovey dovey with that Hyuga girl.

They felt a deep jealousy raging in their soul.

"You know, Dai." Sasuke began. "Until now I only saw you as an annoying rival, but now I'm starting to realise that getting my Naruto to fall into my arms may be an impossible task to achieve by myself." He looked his brother deep in the eyes. "Why don't we, let's say, join forces for once in order to win the war and share the spoils?"

Daisuke smirked and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "Finally, dear brother of mine, I feel we are speaking the same language. I think we'll do great things together. And the first one will be our beloved blond."

***

Useless to say, Itachi had a different skip in his steps while crossing the Uchiha mansion main gate. That was the first time his beloved little brothers invited him over since they moved into the mansion he had built for them. He knew they must be in need of something, but he didn't care. He, Itachi Uchiha, tycoon of the financial world and one of the richest men on Earth, was smitten with his baby brothers, and would do anything for them... anything.

After the gate closed behind him, it took him a good ten minutes drive in his Lamborghini along the concrete road to reach the huge compound. It was built as a traditional Japanese _minka_. It was made of different smaller houses, connected by wooden _engawa_ verandas. In the middle stood a traditional garden, with ponds, hills, stones, sakura trees, bridges, moss, flowers and small streams. The whole property was surrounded by woods, and the woods were surrounded by tall walls.

Excited, Itachi entered the main house and was greeted by the scene of his brothers sitting in the living room.

"Oh my dear otouto"

Itachi opened his arms and hugged his little brothers against his chest, rubbing his cheeks against their hair, and, ignoring their protests, he gave them small kisses on their faces.

"Nii-San, stop it" Daisuke protested.

"You are always so embarrassing" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi chucked and finally let them go, taking a sit around the low table on the tatami.

"I apologise. I couldn't help myself. I missed my babies so much"

They growled at that, but admitted they had missing him as well.

"So, what can I do for you, my dears?" Itachi asked, curious.

He noticed the strange look his brothers exchanged, making him even more curious. Sasuke cleaned his throat. "You see. We need a big favour. There's someone we like..."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow, intrigued.

" …a boy we love and desire more than anyone.."

"Aw, you are in love.. you are already grown up" Itachi was joking, but he could see it in their eyes they were serious. Who was this boy?

"We are. He is ours. An Uchiha always knows. As father used to say" Daisuke said.

Itachi nodded. "True. But I still don't understand what you need from me."

"Unfortunately, our Naruto hasn't got it that he belongs to us yet..."

Itachi smiled, amused. "Oh, now I understand. He rejected you" He could see the pain in their eyes.

"Yes. He even has a girlfriend" Daisuke spat.

"Sasuke, Daisuke, Why am I here?"

"We want you to kidnap him and deliver him here to us to keep, where no one would ever find him." Sasuke said darkly.

"I see... wouldn't people look for him once he disappears?”

"No, he is an orphan, with no relatives. He has no one" Daisuke explained.

"We would have taken him ourselves, but everyone knows we like him and may suspect. On the other hand, if you do it while we are in public, we are clean and no one will disturb us later." Sasuke said.

Itachi said nothing for a couple of minutes, observing his remaining family. "Are you sure he is the one? Are you sure he is an Uchiha bride?"

"Yes" The twins said at the same time, clearly, with no hesitation.

Itachi smiled. "Good."

"Does it mean you'll help us?" They asked.

"Of course I will. Anything my beloved brothers want, my brothers get. So, tell me everything about this boy."

***

" _Indeed he is quite the beauty_ " Itachi thought as he kept observing the blond boy attending to the restaurant tables with the brightest smile Itachi had ever seen.

The plan was for him to abduct the boy early that morning. However Itachi wanted to see for himself the object of his brothers' love, and check whether he was worthy of them.

And so far he had to admit he was utterly perfect for them. This Naruto Uzumaki had showed nothing but kindness to those he met on his path since he left his small flat earlier that morning. He helped an elder crossing a traffic street, a pregnant lady caring her heavy shopping bags, and stopped chatting with many shops owners along the way. He had already worked two part-time jobs before the third one at the restaurant Itachi was parked in front of. And never once he lost his energy and sunny smile.

This bright personality of his combined with his beautiful face and body made him the perfect partner for an Uchiha. Even Itachi himself felt an immediate attraction toward the charming blond.. But he was not for him. He would never betray Sasuke and Daisuke, and would make sure Naruto would be theirs and no one else's.

That's why he waited patiently for Naruto to finish his job; then he told his personal driver/bodyguard Kakashi to quietly follow him, while he was making his way home.

It was the perfect time for the kidnapping. Sasuke and Daisuke were still at school training in their sport of choice, where they had plenty of witnesses during the period of time the police will identify as the disappearance time; and after hours stalking, Itachi knew Naruto will pass through an isolated part of town at some point in order to reach his flat. The perfect location for the crime.

***

Naruto couldn't stop a yawn from escaping his mouth. He was so tired. Instead of working three jobs, he would prefer to spend his Saturdays enjoying life like all his classmates, who either went out partying or playing sports after school, or both. But he couldn't, not yet. He had to gain more money, not only to pay his rent, bills and education, but also because he wanted to treat Hinata to something nice during one of their dates.

She was so understanding and patient with him. She had never allowed his financial problems to be a bother to their relationship. So for once, he wanted to spoil her as she deserved.

So focused to his future plans with his girlfriend, he didn't notice the man in front of him right away.

"Excuse me, could you please help me?"

Naruto lifted his head and fixed his deep blue eyes on the well-dressed man who called for his attention. He was clearly a rich businessman, who was out of place in this part of town, no doubts. However, Naruto couldn't help but notice he looked familiar.

"Are you lost, sir?"

"Yes. I am new in town and obviously I must have taken the wrong road at some point on my way to a business meeting. And there's no one or houses around to ask help to. Then I saw you." The stranger scratched his head in confusion.

Naruto chuckled and moved closer. He could see the man's car no far behind him. "I am not surprised. Sometimes I think this city is a labyrinth, even thought I was born here. If you have a map I can show you the way."

When Naruto was only one step from the stranger, he saw him smile. A very sinister smile, that stopped Naruto right away.

"You are a kind soul, Naruto Uzumaki. My brothers will be so lucky to have you... _Forever_ "

Naruto's eyes widened. "How do you know my..." he couldn’t finish his question.

A cloth was put over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight it, but an arm wrapped around him, forcing him against a firm chest behind him. Clearly the owner of the cloth.

He kept struggling, begging the stranger for help with his eyes, but the man just kept smiling. Naruto was scared, especially when he realised his strength was leaving him.

Strong arms lifted him up bridal style, and the last thing he heard before loosing consciousness was the business man saying, "Put him in the car, Kakashi. It’s time to take him to his new home!”

Then there was no more but darkness.

***

A few hours later, the warm Konoha evening saw two identical brothers rushing home on their luxurious car, barely refraining themselves from passing the speed limit.

Who could blame them?

They had received a text message from their brother simply stating " _Done_ ". So they knew what, or better, who was waiting for them at home.

"He's finally ours, Sasuke" Daisuke said in awe, while driving.

"I know. Please, hurry"

They reached home in record time, despite trying not to act too suspiciously, and ran inside, looking around eagerly.

"Welcome back, my dears" they heard a voice coming from the living-room.

They turned around and found Itachi sat at the table leisurely sipping tea. He smirked when he saw his brother's eagerness. "Something wrong, little brothers?"

"Where is he?" Sasuke snapped.

"Always so impatient. Don’t I deserve a thank you at least? I have just committed a crime for you."

Always the nicest of the twins, Daisuke approached Itachi and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, exactly like he used to as a child.

Itachi smiled pleased and looked at Sasuke, smug. Sasuke puffed, but gave Itachi a quick kiss nonetheless. Itachi, now satisfied, stood up and motioned to follow him.

The twins' hearts started to beat faster and faster as they got closer to that room.

Not long before, they turned the room between their bedrooms into what would be Naruto's perfect bedroom. At the centre, they put a super king size bed that could comfortably accommodate all three of them at the same time. The floor was covered with the softest carpet money could buy, since they didn't plan to allow Naruto to wear clothes. Same reason why there was very little furniture, mostly closets and drawers to contain their toys. The room had an en-suite as well.

Itachi smiled and fished a key from his pocket. He opened the door and the Uchiha twins found themselves breathless in front of such a view.

Their beloved blond was kneeling in the centre of the bed, completely naked. His arms were stretched above his head and tied to the ceiling by a red rope, bringing out even more his toned body. His mouth was stretched open by a red ball-gag. His beautiful blue eyes were now covered by a blindfore, and you could see earplugs as well. His muscular legs were keep spread apart by a bar between his knees. A chain around the ankle was keeping him shackled to the bed. The final touch was a cute ribbon tied at the base of his erect cock.

The brothers couldn't believe their eyes. It was as if one of their wet dreams had come true.

"oh, he's so beautiful" Daisuke said breathless. Sasuke could only nodded in agreement, too busy drinking in such divine view to talk.

"I thought that a proper gift for my beloved brothers needed a nice ribbon"

"Hn" Sasuke managed to say, then he noticed Naruto shaking form. "Why is he trebling? Is he cold?" He asked concerned.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, I decided to make your job easier since I gandered he is still a virgin."

He leaded his brothers toward the head of the bed so they could see Naruto's back, and in particular the wire coming out of his rim, connected to a remote attached to the blond's thighs with tape.

"A vibrating egg" Itachi said emotionless. "To ease the passage for the penetration and keep him excited. He was not getting hard when I was giving him a handjob."

That shocked the twins. "You touched him?!?"

"Yes. You should thank me for stopping at only a handjob and a little toy. I find this young man very charming and beautiful and for a moment I seriously considered the possibility of keeping him for myself..." The twins stiffed at that. “… but luckily for you, I love you two too much to do that. I suggest you take care of him or I may change my mind."

With a last lovely smile toward his beloved siblings, and a slap on Naruto's butt, making him struggled, Itachi left, leaving the twins finally alone with their prey.

The brothers stood still for a while, admiring their beloved. They couldn't believe he was really there with them, finally.

Daisuke stepped forward, licking his lips, "I don't think I can't resist anymore." He extended his arm and slowly, delicately, touched the blond's slightly sweaty back, who of course jumped in surprise and fear.

Noticing that, Daisuke removed the earplugs and softly whispered, "Hush, my love, everything will be all right from now on. We’ll take care of you"

He moved to the front, caressing freely the boy’s muscled chest, who froze at hearing that familiar voice.

Naruto didn't know who the guy that kidnapped him and _touched_ him was, but he definitely knew the owner of this voice. And he was terrified.

Daisuke smirked when he realised Naruto knew who he was. Deciding there was no more need for secrecy, he removed the blind fore, meeting the most beautiful blue eyes, that had stolen his heart and soul since the first time he saw the blond. And he liked them even more now that were expressing nothing but shock.

"Hello, Naru-chan" Daisuke said, smiling.

Sasuke joined his twin in front of the blond, “Hello, dobe"

Naruto tried to scream despite the gag in his mouth and to struggle, too distressed about this situation and about the fact that his stalkers had him, chained and helpless, and embarrassing fully exposed in front of their lustful eyes.

He watched in despair as they both leaped forward at the same time toward him, completely ignoring his begging eyes to stop this madness.

"You are ours, now" They promised darkly.


End file.
